


i think i may belong here

by nadatelfanacc



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Late night talks, Nightmares, Team as Family, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Beifong-centric, Toph and Zuko centric, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, cuddle piles, the gaang as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadatelfanacc/pseuds/nadatelfanacc
Summary: Zuko has a hard time adjusting to the warm feeling in his chest that bubbles up everytime he’s with them. He’s unsure what it means, but all he knows is that he really, really likes being with them.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & The Gaang, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 340





	i think i may belong here

**Author's Note:**

> Toph and Zuko are straight up my favorite characters in ATLA, so I had to write a fluff filled fic about them. Whoops.

If there was one thing Zuko was sure of, it was that they resented him. And it was because they made sure that they knew how they felt.

He felt the tension in the air, and it was uncomfortable and oppressive. The irritated body language, the dismissive grunts and even the dirty looks they gave Zuko while he was in their presence discouraged him to say the least. 

He had to keep reminding himself, that no matter how hurtful it was towards him, he would not back down.

‘Never give up without a fight’ was a principal he vowed to live by. 

“I put them through a lot of trouble,” Zuko constantly played this thought in his head. “Whatever they feel about me is my fault and my fault only.”

It didn’t stop him from wishing that he could fit in like he belonged there. Watching them eat meals together, wrestle together and joke together from the sidelines made feel a bit empty with loneliness. Yet Zuko would shake these selfish thoughts away when he laid in his blankets at night. He was going to be there friend someday, and he’ll prove that he’s worth forgiving.

Patience is all he needed.

No matter how dragging and painful it was, he had to be patient.

Zuko remembers those few years on the ship well. And he remembers being an impatient child while waiting for the cooks aboard to prepare him his food. 

“Ugh, can they hurry already?! I’m starving!” He would complain loudly and without fail, his uncle would turn to him.

“If you do not have patience, you do not get to enjoy boiled stew.” Iroh’s voice was perpetually tranquil and calming, even for Zuko’s troubled soul. At least it was enough to get his younger self to scornfully shut up and wait the extra 10 minutes for a hot meal. 

He was older now, more weary of course, yet somehow he felt a sense of peace deep inside of him ever since he joined. Somehow, he didn’t know how exactly, he was going to make it right.

And so he’ll wait for them, for however long it takes. 

—

Zuko was usually an early bird when it came to waking up.

Usually.

These past few days at the temple had given him the opportunity to sleep in a bit, and he well took advantage of it. And by the time he was awake that particular morning, bright, morning sunlight was already seeping through his room’s curtains. 

Zuko blinked, staring up at the ceiling, and rubbed his eyes. His stomach growled hungrily and he obeyed his body. He stood up and stretched out his sore limbs, relaxing as his joints popped into place. 

He went outside to where their little eating place was set up to scrounge around for food. In the distance he could hear Aang, Katara and Sokka playing and laughing loudly to themselves. Zuko’s lips ticked up just a little at the sound. Maybe he’ll go join them later in whatever they were doing. 

Actually, probably not, but he’ll think about it. 

“Feels kinda lonely over here, doesn’t it?” a blunt voice called loudly to him on the other side of the courtyard. 

Zuko perked his head up to see Toph sitting with her back to him, still soaking her feet in the fountain’s water. His eyebrows furrowed discouragingly. The guilt for burning her feet that night still hung over him, so he approached her slowly.

“....Sorry about your feet.” He said bashfully and averted his eyes away from her despite the fact that she could not necessarily stare back. The sounds of the rest of the group were distant, yet audible. 

Toph listened to his heartbeat and how it quickened its rate when she called out to him. Actually, she’d be listening to it in silence ever since he started living with them just a few days ago. 

To put things short, he really was walking on eggshells around everyone, even herself, who already established that she didn’t really mind him being around. Every harsh look that he was given made his heartrate stutter.

She knew what he was thinking everytime that happened.

“Oh shit, did I mess up?”

He didn’t say it out loud, but Toph could read him so easily.

And in her opinion, it was plain stupid. All she had heard about Zuko before actually meeting him was that he was some big, scary, violent hothead. She was aware that he’d done a good deal of shitty things in the past, and of course she wasn’t a fan of that. But for now, he was scared. Hearing the others act as if he was someone intimidating or threatening was laughable to say the least. Zuko? In his current mindset? No way he was hurting anyone if he could help it. 

And Toph noticed how carefully and slowly approached her, frowning. She wasn’t going to bite, if that’s what he was afraid of. 

“Yeah, yeah.” she smiled brazenly and put a finger to her chin as if thinking. He blinked. “Why don’t you give me a ride?”

“..A ride?”

“Yep.” The big grin she gives him makes him feel...something. “You burned my feet, so it’s fair, isn’t it?” 

He blinked again and nodded. It was all but fair. 

“On my shoulders, or my back?” He said so nonchalantly that it surprised Toph. She thought about it for a second and he took that time to sit down next to her. 

“Shoulders.” she finally decided and Zuko nodded. Internally, he was trying to push down the warm feelings currently rising up into his chest that made him all soft and affectionate. His left cheek puffed out stubbornly at the thought.

Nevertheless, he scoots closer to her and waits as she maneuvers around to sit comfortably on his shoulders. He stands up once Toph taps on his head, signaling that he was good to go. It was laughable, the ponytailed, angry freak from her friends’ stories was now about to carry her around without protest. 

“Oh, and don’t touch my feet.” she warns and Zuko nods. Instead he, almost delicately, holds her ankles. 

Usually anyone treating Toph delicately would piss her off to no end, but it was Zuko, and she knew he was still ever so hyper vigilant of making the ‘wrong move’. She would let it go this one time. 

“Where to?” he asks and she shrugs.

“Eh. Wanna go on a morning walk?” she suggests and he shrugs back. 

“Don’t see why not.” 

And so he walked around aimlessly around the temple with her crossing her arms over his hair and resting her chin in them. It was silent, with only the animals around them chirping and making noise.

She sighs loudly and he looks up to her. 

“Y’know, I’ve never ridden on anyone’s shoulders before.” She starts. Zuko lifts a brow.

“Huh. I have..once or twice.”

“From your uncle, I’m guessing.”

Zuko smiled and he wonder she could tell that he was smiling at the mention of Uncle Iroh. 

“Yeah.” he confirmed and breathed out loudly.

A minute of more silence, and she started patting his head. A delighted noise came out of her when she realized just how fluffy it was. He felt his hair being tugged at softly and once again looked up with furrowed brows. 

“Man, what hair product are you using?!” she exclaims and he snorts, promptly shushing her. 

And as Sokka was wrestling Aang in the dirt with Katara watching, he caught sight of something peculiar. Aang had him pinned down and his sister was in the back counting down from 10 to 1. 

“Dammnit!” he groaned loudly as he struggled to get up in vain, but he was about 5 seconds tops from losing. And with little time left, he stops his struggling and relaxes his body. Both boys were sweaty, panting and covered in dirt as Aang laughed breathily at his victory. His wrestling companion pouted and threw his head back in defeat. And it was just in time, as he looked up and saw Toph and Zuko, just walking by so casually with Toph sitting on the firebender’s shoulders. 

The water tribe boy had to do a double take. He sat right up and pointed a finger straight towards them, mouth open and gathering the attention of Aang and his sister.

“Okay, am I seeing things or is Scarface carrying Toph around?” 

“Sokka!” reprimanded Aang. “Don’t say that!”

“What?” he threw his hands up in defense. “He has a scar on his face!.”

“Yeah, we know, we’re not blind.” Katara rolled her eyes. “It’s still not very nice.” 

And suddenly, two pairs of eyes were scolding Sokka for his comment and he looked down at the ground and crossed his arms.

“Pft. Whatever.” 

And even so, all three were left in states of shock when they actually looked and saw for themselves. 

Silence hung over them as they watched the pair pass by and once turned and disappeared into a corner, they all shot confused looks at each other. 

“Huh.” Aang lifted a brow in bewilderment. 

“Who wants to bet that she threatened the poor guy with death?” Sokka spoke up and the other two nodded.

“Yep.”

“Knowing Toph, that sounds about right.” 

Nevertheless, Toph and Zuko were blissfully unaware that the others were talking about them. She would suggest that he’d take them to go see what the others were doing, but she decided against it. It didn’t matter, in that moment, they both were just relaxed under the heat of the morning sun.

-

The day he finally teaches Aang how to firebend, his bending doesn’t even fucking work. His internal flame was just gone, and no matter how much he screamed and tried to make it come back, all that he was able to produce was a pathetic little ember. The absence of boiling turmoil left him powerless, he realized. 

“Uh...good job?” Aang called out to him uncertainly as Zuko let our another tiny ember. “I think you’re-“

“Shut up.” Zuko snapped angrily. 

“Sorry, Sifu Hotman.”

“And STOP calling me that!” he yelled and Aang recoiled backwards.

“Okay, okay! Sorry..” 

Ugh, what an annoying nickname. And it was even more irritating combined with a sour mood. They needed a break, Zuko begrudgingly agreed. This was not going to work until they figured something out.

Toph suggests dragons. Problem is, they died out so long ago. A good guess, though it was. He suggests the next best thing, the ruins of the long fallen Sun Warriors. 

They head on over on Appa, thinking that the whole trip was going to be an uneventful breeze. But really, how could they think that, of course it ended up being a jumbled mess. The idea of Team Avatar having one normal day in their life would be absurd. 

Of course, they’re met with booby traps, a secret civilization and of course, dragons.

Zuko once more has to push down the soft and affectionate feelings once more for Aang. The way he climbs all over him, gets all up in his space and grabs at his arms and hands were something he wasn’t quite used to. He has to remind himself to stop feeling so mushy, for he had a reputation to protect. 

Zuko was not a nice guy. No, he wasn’t. He had to keep reminding himself. 

And yet Zuko had never experienced anything even close to the Dance of the Dragons before. Zuko and Aang are back to back, and the younger boy is shaking hard. The prince is frozen in his spot and while he wants to give his companion reassurance, theres something in his throat thats stopping him from speaking. His legs feel like lead unlike Aang who was restless and twitchy. Their eyes make contact with the Masters’ and the feeling is wicked. Then they are presented with colors and bright lights and the hues and visions that were once unknown to them and from creatures long presumed to be gone. Everything is so vibrant and blinding yet none could dare so much as look away. 

Zuko closes his eyes and breathes out. The deafening sounds around him drowns out as he takes his newfound feelings in. All of this meant something and a bout of realization dawns upon him. It was as clear as day. Yes, he understood it all, and the indescribable feeling still lingers on even after the masters recede into their respective caves. 

And for the first time in forever, with Aang there by his side, experiencing this with him, he felt the indescribable feeling of belonging. 

-

The moment they get back to base, they’re exhausted, both mentally and physically. Luckily, a hot, steaming dinner was waiting for them when they got back home. Tired from the day’s travels, they waste no time settling down to stuff their faces. 

Toph had plopped herself right next to Zuko, and he hadn’t thought really anything of it.

Yet after a minute so, it had become apparent that she missed him while he was gone, and he would’ve been fine with that too if her way of expressing it wasn’t trying to annoy him till he snapped. She kept sneaking pokes and jabs at him, trying to get him to react.

Could she not show affection like a normal child?

Evidently, he decided to ignore her, thinking that she’d give up if he didn’t give a response.

Wrong, Toph was extremely persistent as her poking became more aggressive. He was starting to break, his expression contorted the more irritated he got and it only encourage her to press on. 

Eventually, Zuko could not take it anymore and he turned his body towards her, reaching out suddenly to pinch and stretch out her cheeks. She let out a loud and indignant squawk and tried to pull his hands off of her face to no avail. 

“Knock it off!” Zuko yelled angrily at her. Katara, who was sitting just across from them shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Oh for the love of-“ 

“MMFPH!” Toph grunted out as she kept trying to pull Zuko’s hands off of her. He leaned in his face closer to hers, attempting intimidation. 

“Do it again, I dare you.” He growled and finally lets her go. She crosses her shoulders and sticks her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry. And Zuko thought she was done.

No, he was once again incorrect. Not even a minute later she was already going back to poking at jabbing. He shut his eyes angrily.

One, two, tree, four pokes later, Zuko manages to grab her hand before she could make it a fifth. Once again, she grunted angrily and he tried to outmatch her by growling louder. 

“Watch it, brat.” he seethed. 

“Zuko, just ignore her, she’s just bored.” called out Sokka with food stuffed in the side of his cheek.

“I’m aware.” he grumbled, not taking his gaze off of Toph. A big, teasing smile formed on her face. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Her grin was so smug and taunting that Zuko decided that he had enough. He pulled her suddenly into a headlock and with his free hand roughed up her hair like there was no tomorrow. 

“Hey, quit it!” She managed to bark out between laughs but he wouldn’t let up. She tried to shove him off roughly but she was laughing to much to do anything. All too sudden, their fun was stopped when they felt someone yank them by the ears and drag them away. 

Sokka and Aang watched in giddy amusement as Katara dragged away the prince of the Fire Nation and the world’s greatest Earthbender by their ears, ignoring their annoyed yelps and protests.   
She presumably took them to the outskirts of the camp, where she loudly scolded them, telling them that if they were going to roughhouse, don’t do it at dinner, thank you very much. 

“You two have to act your age!” 

“Yes, mom.” retorted Toph sarcastically which only set her off even more while Zuko sat there with his knees drawn up silently, looking just as irritated. 

“You two are impossible!” 

Eventually, Katara angrily huffed at both of them and stormed back to where Sokka and Aang were sitting. 

By then they were giggling at the sight of Katara scolding them like children.

“You sure gave them a talking.” chuckled Aang, to which she smiled and shook her head.

“Well someone’s gotta be the disciplinarian around here.” she merely shrugged. 

-

Once again, weeks pass by, and they’re back to traveling around and setting up camp in random places that seem fit. And of course, some nights were colder than what they were used to. 

Tonight was one of those nights.

Everyone was shivering and gnashing their teeth where they sat. In vain they hug themselves and curled up, trying to stay as warm as possible but none was helping. 

“I’m freezing my ass off.” chattered out Toph shakily as he drew up her knees. 

Meanwhile Zuko was doing just fine. You know, steady and warm internal temperature was just something that came with being a firebender. 

And he pities them, seeing all his friends shiver and suffer in the cold while he did just fine.

So he shuts his eyes and focuses, using his chi paths to warm up his body even more on purpose. 

And of course, Toph feels the warm heat radiating off of him. Immediately, she’s leaning up against his side and he lifts his arm to let her cuddle up to him better.

She breathes out a tired sigh of relief and the fuzzy feeling in Zuko’s chest comes back. He tries to brush it off but the sight of Toph snuggling him like a teddy bear made it hard for him to do.

He..doesn’t hate this..in fact, he thinks he might even like it. 

“Warmmmmmm.” She commented sleepily. 

“Uh, yeah.” he answered, feeling a bit awkward and flustered at the same time. “It’s kinda a firebender thing.” 

Aang eyed them with jealousy contorting his face. He too, wanted his own personal heater. And Zuko seemed to notice this as well, so the firebender bashfully looked towards the ground and lifted up his other arm. 

The avatar looked at him with a bewildered expression.

“Come here.” Zuko spoke out slowly.

“Huh?”

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” His face is heating up now. This is embarrassing. “Come here.”

He emphasized this by motioning his free hand towards him and then finally Aang understood. Immediately, he rushed towards the prince and hugged his waist, the impact rocking Zuko slightly.

“Ahhh-“ he sighed happily. “Much better!” 

“Uh huh.” The prince said constrainedly as Aang hugged him just a bit too tight.

“Guys, you gotta get in on this!” Aang motioned the rest of the group over. The others looked at each other before shrugging and getting up promptly. Zuko felt his eyes widen as 3 other bodies approached him with the intentions of cuddling.

“Uh guys, w-wait a sec-.” 

Too late. Katara, Sokka and Suki were too busy getting close to him and finding a comfortable spot to listen to him. 

“Oh my gosh, I could take a nap here!” exclaimed Suki.

“Uh, yeah, big same.” agreed Sokka as they both leaned up against his thigh while Katara settled on snuggling up with Aang. “You had all this heat the whole time and kept it to yourself?!” 

“Uhhhhhhh.”

As they shifted around, trying to get comfortable, Zuko didn’t know what to think. He was..amazed and confused and perplexed all at the same time and his face showed it. Not many people, in fact nobody he’s met before, were at all too keen on cuddling him like a plush toy. The weird feeling was back and throbbing away in his chest. Zuko could put on a grumpy expression all he wanted, and thats exactly what he did, but he was enjoying the affection as overwhelming as it was. 

Team Avatar was different.

They loved each other and were not afraid to show it. It was a concept that was unfamiliar to him. No, all his life he was surrounded with cold, emotionless and manipulative people. Adults who made you feel so small and insignificant while you were in their presence. One cold gaze alone would put you in your place. Cuddling and hugs and inside jokes would make them gag in disgust.

But no, not them.

They loved like it was easy. It was free and out in the open and completely unashamed. And Zuko didn’t know what to think about it. It was too much. Too overwhelming. It made his brain hurt and his chest ache sorely. For so long he was conditioned to believe that love was earned and fought for.

But despite the bewilderment, all he knew was that he really, really liked it. In fact, he loved it this way. 

Zuko was glad that it was Sokka he told that he was never happy instead of Toph. She would know from the start that it was a lie. 

He growled, trying to distract himself from all the mush in his chest.

“What am I, a heater?” he grumbled.

“Uh, yeah, seems like it.” Sokka smugly stated to which everyone else chuckled.

Zuko groaned. 

“You know, I could burn you all to ash right now.” The prince stubbornly reminded them to which Toph scoffed and only snuggled him even harder.

“Shut up, Sparky.” she retorted. “Don’t act like you don’t like this.”

Zuko blushed hard.

“I do not.” He stubbornly replied. 

“You know, I can tell when you’re lying, right?” A wicked grin formed over her face. “I can’t believe you’re related to Azula.” 

Zuko scoffed, averting his eyes bashfully. Toph snickered and poked at his reddening cheek and he would’ve gladly given her another noogie if there wasn’t a whole pile of bodies all up in his personal space. So he let out another growl that meant “I’ll get you back later.” 

And Suki wasn’t lying when she said that she could take a nap right from her spot, because soon enough his body heat alone managed to lull everyone to sleep. Soft snores rose from all around him, well soft except for Toph and Sokka, whose snoring could raise the fucking dead. The prince grimaced, for now not even he would dare to move and disturb all the sleeping bodies around him. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me..” he mumbled. And then, finally, he swallowed and began to slowly shift around, careful not to wake everyone up around him. It was a delicate process, and it would be a few minutes before he was able to lay down in the grass without so much as a stir from anyone. 

He looked around. Toph and Aang were snuggling his arm at each side. The rest were just happy to be right next to him and taking in his radiating body heat.

The fuzzy feeling came back and he didn’t like it. 

But just this once, with everyone sleeping around him and unaware of his actions, the Prince smiled. He smiled at the sight of his friends and shut his eyes, breathing out an affectionate sigh. And soon enough, he too was fast asleep. 

-

“Is my nose really that big?” Sokka asked with discouragement. 

“At least yours looks like you, I don’t look that angry!” Zuko answered back, sounding rather angry.

“I disagree.” 

“I think my hair needs to be a bit shorter...” Suki pondered out loud. 

“Well, I think I look just fine!” Aang happily stated as he took a good look at his wanted poster image. 

Katara was pinching the bridge of her nose, looking as unamused as ever. 

“Guys, these are our wanted posters...” The water tribe girl groaned as her own poster crinkled in her hand. “We really can’t take anything seriously, can we?” Despite the scolding, an amused smile had grown on her face.

“Uh, nope.” replied Sokka, popping the P.

Toph sat a little bit away from the rest of the group as they judged their own portraits. She felt a little bit left out. Suki’s hair was too long, Sokka’s nose was too big and Zuko looked too angry, and she gleaned upon that information enviously for she didn’t know exactly what any of those statements meant. 

“Toph, you okay?” Aang’s heartrate had stuttered so subtly, but it was enough for her to notice. “You’re being kinda quiet.” 

The voices of everyone around them had died down, and Toph had a gut feeling that they were all staring at her. She sighed loudly.

“Well, what can I say?” She started. “I don’t even know what you guys look like.” 

“Oh!” Aang perked up his brows just a bit. “Well, oh, how can I describe it to you?” The airbender put his thumb to his chin and pondered fleetingly. “I got it!” 

Toph turned her head towards him with curiosity etching on her face and everyone watched what he was planning to do intently. She feels him walk over and kneel down next to her. And ever so gently, Aang took both her hands in his and guided them towards his face. 

“Go ahead, feel my face!” He chirps and Toph just knows that he’s smiling big and wide. 

She lets herself explore his face with calloused hands. His skin is soft and his cheeks have dimples from his constant smiling and giggling and laughing. And once she’s done feeling his roundish nose, she moved over to his forehead where she feels slightly raised skin.

“Oh, yeah, that’s where my tattoo is!” He 

“Uh huh...” Toph mumbles because tattoos feel so weird and she’s curious about how far it extends down his body because she’s heard before that Air Nomad tattoos were pretty goddamn wicked. 

The next unfamiliar face she moves onto was Sokka’s. His jawline was strong and slightly stubbled from going unshaven for quite sometime. And like Aang, he was smiling in anticipation for Toph’s reaction as she continued feelings around his face, from his sharp nose and, grossly enough, his sweaty forehead. She makes a face and immediately recoils her hands in disgust. 

“So?” He asks, eager. “How do I look?”

“Like a dork.” Toph says, blunt as ever as she wiped her hands on her tunic and soft chuckles arose from around them, much to Sokka’s chagrin. 

Next up was Katara, who honestly had Toph the most mesmerized. Her baby smooth skin, her rounded jawline and a nose that was strong yet not as broad as Sokka’s. The phrase “You’re pretty.” hung off the edge of Toph’s tongue and she had to swallow it down to keep it from coming out. 

All she could say was a “Huh.” and that was good enough for Katara. 

Next was Suki’s turn, because Zuko had yet to say a word ever since Toph’s face-touching ceremony started. He’d gone completely quiet, as if trying to avoid bringing attention to himself. 

Well, whatever. Toph brushed away those thoughts fleetingly as she examined the Kyoshi warrior’s face. Suki’s button nose, her   
plump lips, the scar right under her left eye that she’d got during a fight and diamond shaped jawline had Toph biting back a compliment once more. 

“All done?” She asked sweetly once Toph took her hands off her face. 

“Yeah.” Toph nodded before gesticulating at Zuko. “Your turn, Sparky, don’t think I’ve forgotten you!” She called over. 

Zuko’s face immediately twisted in discomfort. And licking his dry lips, he looked around at the others for help, but they all fell silent as if waiting for his answer. 

If he was anyone else, he would allow her to touch his face, begrudgingly at best, but would still allow it. But he wasn’t anyone else, he was Prince Zuko, the boy with the burn mark that covered half his face. He knew what being gawked at felt like. Whether it was adults staring as he walked by and whispering amongst themselves or little children tugging at their mother’s sleeves when they caught sight of his scar. Toph was the only one who hasn’t subjected him to this type of discomfort yet and he wanted it to stay that way. 

People saw his scar everyday and they judged him for it. Usually, it was silent judging that Zuko could brush off and ignore, but that wasn’t always the case. 

Just a few days ago, he and Aang went on what was supposed to be an uneventful trip to the market that ended up turning his whole mood sour. He was standing casually, holding the groceries while Aang waited in line right next to him. And suddenly, a distressed cry sounded through their ears. Zuko and Aang looked over to see an unaccompanied little girl, crying her eyes out.

“Oh, poor thing. She must be lost.” Aang said with eyes furrowed with worry. 

Zuko nodded. “I’ll take care of it, just stay in line.”

He approached her slowly and once he got close enough, he crouched down.

“Hey.” He said as gently as possible. “Did you lose your mom?”

She turned around, and he expected her to say yes and then let him help her. 

But no, instead, upon seeing his face, his mark, she screamed and ran away, leaving a baffled Zuko behind. 

“I—“ And deep down, her reaction hurt. 

“It’s okay, Zuko. She’s little.” Aang comforted him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He responded back, downcast. It really hadn’t helped his mood. 

“Zuko?” Toph asked fleetingly which snapped him out of his thoughts.

One part of Zuko trusted Toph enough to not judge him for his mark but the other side told him no, it’s best for you if she was kept in the dark about it. It was a selfish, selfish thought but he just wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t want her to know and he certainly didn’t want to do it with everyone watching. 

He stood up promptly and hurried over towards his sleeping bag, leaving Toph without answering a “Yes” or a “No” to her response. 

“I’m going to bed.” He grunted out and pretended to ignore the stares boring into his back as he walked away. 

—

Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

Zuko cringed to himself internally for the way he reacted two hours before. Running away like that and certainly leaving the others confused. It was stupid of him, he shamefully thought to himself as he laid there in his sleeping bag, staring up at the roof of his tent. 

Begrudgingly, he agreed to himself that he at least had to go explain himself to Toph. So with frustration (towards himself) he ripped his blankets away and fleetingly headed on over to Toph’s earth tent. Zuko hesitated at the entrance, because she might be asleep and waking her up now to talk about his dumb self would only make her more grumpy. 

Yet, his thoughts were cut short when Toph suddenly called out to him.

“What is it?” She grunted with little friendliness in her voice.

Zuko swayed around in his spot uncomfortably.

“Uh. Can I come in?” He tugged at the neck of his tunic. He heard her moan tiredly. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She waved her hand and Zuko nodded, crouching down and walking into her tent where she was laid down and sprawled out without care.

He licked his lips.

“Sorry. About dinner.” He apologized awkwardly. 

“You could’ve just said no.” She said it like it was obvious. “I wouldn’t be mad.” 

“I-“ Zuko pursed his lips together. “I just. My face, it’s—Well.”

His heartbeat was getting faster and stuttering each second he rambled on. Toph raised her hand and he stopped immediately, gulping down saliva.

“Woah, slow down Sparky.” Toph said. “What about your face?”

Zuko sighed deeply, yet Toph noticed that it did nothing to slow down his hearttate. 

“It’s my scar.”

“Scar, huh?” smiled Toph wickedly, however it was less than amusing to Zuko. “Scars are pretty badass in my book.” 

“No—“ He swallowed anger down his throat. “You don’t get it.”

“What’s not there to get?”

“It’s not—It’s really not pretty.” 

“I’m blind, dummy. Pretty doesn’t really matter to me.” Inhaling, she turned her body towards him. “But blind or not, I don’t think it matters for anyone else here either.” 

Yes it does, Zuko thought stubbornly to himself.

“Maybe not you guys,” Oh, he wish he could believe that. “But to others, it does.” 

“Well, we’re not others.” Toph breathed out of her nostrils and sat up right at him. “So what, are you gonna let me touch your face or no?” 

Curiousity was etched on her face, and Zuko almost wanted to say yes. However, hesitation kept that word at the tip of his tongue. 

Toph felt his heartrate beat faster by the minute and sighed, laying down spread eagle again.

“It’s fine if you don’t. I don’t really care. I was just curious.” 

“No—“ 

Toph lifted her head up and Zuko was glad she couldn’t see the worry etched on his face. (Yet he knew she could feel it in his heartbeat.)

“No?”

“You can—“ He swallowed. “You can touch my face. Just be mindful of the scar, please.” 

“How will I know?”

“Oh, trust me. You’ll be able to tell.” 

Toph nodded and sat up, scooting forward to where he was sitting on the grass. Once in position, Zuko relaxed his tense muscles and leaned his face closer towards hers. She blinked and reached out to touch his face.

Zuko nearly sighed in relief when she started examining the right side, or better yet, the normal side. But when she crossed over the bridge of his long nose, she could feel him suck in a nervous breath. The smooth, almost baby like skin turned into something that was thick and hard, almost leather-like. Toph had to bite down a “Goddamn” when she first felt it. 

And it was even harder to hold it back when she traced it and found it covered almost half of the left side of his face. Toph bit her lip. She knew he had a scar, but she never guessed that it was that large and noticeable. No wonder he didn’t want her poking around on his face.

“Woah.” was all she could say. 

“Yeah.” He felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. “Heh. Ugly, isn’t it?” 

“Well, if you mean by ugly, you mean badass, then yes.” Toph said it so casually and Zuko felt like he could breathe again. A blush formed on his face and he rubbed the back of his neck. His scar had marked him as many things before. Scary, intimidating, ugly, disgraceful and more unpleasant titles. Badass was a first. 

“Ha. Thanks.” He breathily laughed and Toph smiled.

“Anytime, Sparky.” She replied as she sprawled back down on the ground.

“I—“

“It’s okay.” She waved her hand. “You don’t need to say anything more.” 

She sighed and smiled up at the roof of her tent.

“Thanks for trusting me. I’m glad I got to do that with you.”

His heartrate was still jumpy and Toph figured that she already took him out of his comfort zone for long enough. She would not put him through going through the details of how he got it if she could help it. 

“Just go back to sleep.” She called out as she rolled over to her side. And Zuko watched her as within a minute, she was already snoring. 

A small grin formed on his face and he nodded.

“Yeah. Okay.” He muttered as he stood up and walked back over to his tent.

—

Its was over. The fighting, the bloodshed and everything is just over. They’re all exhausted. Bloodied. Beat up. Sore. Broken. And feeling a million times older than they actually were and it made their hearts feel so heavy. 

Deep down, they all wanted to cry. Was it out of happiness? Was it for relief? Or was it simply just a release of all the hurt, anger and pain that came from fighting a war? 

They weren’t sure. But they were exhausted. So much that as soon as the sun set, they were too weary to care about the damage and ruin surrounding them. Right there on that soft grass overlooking the ocean (and the ruins of destroyed and sunken Fire Nation ships.), they crashed and fell asleep. They would deal with the mess when they woke up but for now they just needed some goddamn rest. And who could blame them?

Toph was the first one to stir. 

Despite the exhaustion, it was a rough night. Because as soon as she closed her eyes and fell deep into sleep, she was back there.

Dangling over the edge, hanging onto Sokka’s hand for dear life. She wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to keep her up for much longer, for the only thing she could sense was that his grip on her was slipping. And that she couldn’t see. And that hot air and smoke filled her lungs and she was absolutely terrified as tears streamed openly down her cheeks.

Sokka was holding them up using his broken leg, and the more he put pressure on it, the more it cracked and twisted. And she could fucking hear the noises. It made her sick because it sounded like a breaking tree branch and she never wants to hear something like that again.

And then, she doesn’t feel Sokka’s hand anymore. 

She can’t see, but she knows she’s falling. She feels the wind blow past and her stomach dropping in a free fall. 

And that she’ll hit water soon, and that she doesn’t know how to swim. 

But right before certain death, she wakes up in roughly with her heart beating out of her chest. Toph darted her eyes around her surroundings, taking everything in slowly. 

She was not falling to her death. Her friends were all around her, snoring away, some more loudly than others. Instead of hot, stuffy air and smoke, it was a cool, night breeze under the moon. 

Immediately, she looks over at Sokka and he’s fine. His leg was all wrapped up and he was snoring so loud that she didn’t understand how she didn’t wake up sooner. 

Relieved, Toph drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. 

“Can’t sleep?” A raspy, yet familiar voice came from behind her. She turns her head around and Zuko is sitting there, dangling his feet over the cliff’s edge with his back to her.

“No.” she said with a stubborn tone. 

“Mhm.” He hums. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Fair point.” 

Toph frowns, as she doesn’t want to leave Sokka’s side as much as she wanted to go over to Zuko. She looks down at his sleeping, unaware form and wants to cry for some reason. 

“He’s fine.” she stubbornly thought to herself as she blinked away any tears forming. “Don’t cry, dammnit.” 

Zuko, looking sideways, was watching her silently. It seemed as if she didn’t notice. 

“So uh, what’s on your mind?” He calls out awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Zuko pretends that he didn’t see her furiously wipe at her eyes.

“Nothing.” She answered, trying way to hard to sound toneless, yet coming at as shaky instead. Her voice broke for just a millisecond, and once again, Zuko pretended as if he didn’t hear it. 

He’s not sure whether prying was a good idea, but when was he ever sure about something?

“C’mon Toph, I don’t need seismic powers to know that you’re lying.” 

She scoffs, hugging her knees even tighter. 

“What do you know?” 

He sighed loudly, stood up and began to walk over to wear she sat. She perks her head up at the sound of him approaching her.

“What are you-HEY!” she shouts and squirms when Zuko suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her up, dragging her away from the others. She was too tired to fight him off, so he managed to bring her just a short distance away before letting her go and sitting down in the damp grass. 

“Sit.” He says, and it almost sounds like a demand. He mentally punches himself and proceeds to mumble a “Come here.” gently. 

She raises a brow, bewildered as he pats the grass next to him, prompting her to come next to him. And after a minute, she does. 

It’s just silence between them, with them listening to the wind blowing on the grass and the cicadas chirping in the bushes around them. Hesitantly, Zuko, as gently as he could be, starts rubbing Toph’s shoulder.

“Wh-What are you doing?” she asks, flustered and confused. Immediately his face goes hot because shit, he made things awkward.

“I’m comforting you, what does it look like!” he almost yells at her. 

She scoffs stubbornly.

“I don’t need comfort.” Toph mumbles as she draws her knees up to her chest. 

“Right, and you were crying for no reason.” Zuko scorned. Now it was Toph’s turn to blush in embarrassment.

“I-I wasn’t-!” she stammered defensively as Zuko smirked. (He was glad she couldn’t see.) “I do NOT cry. EVER.” Toph pokes Zuko’s chest obstinately as he just stares at her blankly. 

“Toph. Please.” He says, trying to calm her down. 

“What do you know?!” she snaps, turning her head away from his unbelieving face. 

He doesn’t answer her, and its silence again between them with Zuko patiently waiting for her to do or say something. 

He was either extremely patient or stubborn, because he wasn’t budging from his position at all. Zuko would wait for Toph to speak until dawn came, she that knew deep down. It was in this moment that she didn’t appreciate how equally stubborn they both were. 

It was hesitant silence until minutes later, Toph grabs and tugs at his wrist.

“Zuko?” Her voice is almost small and it’s not something Zuko has heard before.

“Yeah?” 

“What now?” There it is. That almost breaking tone that was unfamiliar to Zuko’s ears from Toph especially.

“What do you mean?” He questions and she shakes her head.

“I mean, you all got places to go except for lucky old me.” Toph hugged herself with one arm and with the other played and picked at the grass beneath her. “You’re gonna be the new firelord, Sokka and Katara have their family back at home, Suki goes back to Kyoshi Island and Aang’s gonna go fuck wherever around the world cause he’s the Avatar..but me? Fuck.” 

Zuko shifted uncomfortably and put a firm hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture. He sat in total silence which all but invited her to go on.

“I got nowhere. I ran away in the middle of the night with strangers that ended up giving me more love than I have ever experienced in my life. I didn’t think for a second what would happen when all of this was over.” 

Zuko breathed in loudly through his nostrils.

“Maybe your parents changed their mind about you?” He suggests hesitatingly and her expression is blank. 

“They didn’t.” she answered and Zuko found himself frowning.

“How do you know?” 

“I just do.” She ran a hand through her messed up hair. 

“So you don’t wanna see them?” 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know.” Her body was bowed and she looked so small. “It’s complicated. It’s like, I want them to be proud of me, because hello! I fought in a fucking war at age 12!” She gesticulated wildly with frustration before returning back to her small, hunched over form. “But at the same time I know it’s a lost cause.” Toph said somberly. 

“I understand how you feel.” Zuko rasped out softly, squeezing her shoulder and rocking her back and forth her affectionately.

“You do?” 

“Yeah.” he nodded. “My dad, he’s the worst in every possible way. I don’t think he has an redeeming qualities. Yet, I still chased his approval for years. I wanted it so bad that it blinded me.” 

He sighed deeply. “Because in the end, he’s still my dad, right?”

Toph nodded in complete understanding. 

“And in the end, they’re still my parents.” The last part of that sentence felt miserable on her tongue. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Toph. It is what it is, as much as it sucks.” Zuko lowered his voice a few tones down and his grip is still gentle but firm on her shoulder. “But no matter what, just know, that even if they’re not proud of you, we’re, uh,” He bit his tongue because Zuko was not good at feelings. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Ugh, mush.” Toph groaned and tried to hide the growing blush forming on her cheeks. “What’s with you, Sparky?” 

“Dunno.” There was a smile of disbelief in Zuko’s voice. “But yeah. Families suck. I uh-“

“You what?”

“Uh—“ For some odd reason, it was getting hotter and Zuko pulled at the neck of his tunic to let some cool air in. “find being around you guys to be much better.”

Toph punches him hard in the arm, making him yelp and groan. That was yet another bruise that he was going to find later on. 

“Well, you better!” She laughs and Zuko couldn’t help but smile with her. He gives her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before talking.

“Everything’s gonna change, and it’s gonna suck.” He admits. “But we’ll take care of each other. Promise.” 

Toph sniffed and wiped at her nose.

“I know.” And finally, she gave in and leaned into him tiredly. 

“Stay with me for as long as you need. You’ll figure it out, I know you will.” Zuko spoke softly, treating this conversation ever so delicately. 

Toph was leaned up against his ribcage now and she could feel the vibrations within his chest as he talked. It was soothing, though she’d never admit it. 

A grin formed on her face and she suddenly burrowed her face into his side and hugged his midsection. His face heated up considerably at the affection.

“I’d like that.” Her voice was muffled onto his shirt and he smiled, returning the hug and fitting his arms comfortably around her. 

“Yeah. Don’t you worry about it.” He mumbled. 

Gradually, her grip on him was weakening the more tired she got. Zuko didn’t have the heart to push her off and just leave. 

“I’m so tired, Zuko.” she whined sleepily. 

“I know.” He patted her back firmly. “Just get some rest.” 

Her breathing turns into outright loud snoring pretty soon and she’s still hugging him like a teddy bear. This relaxes him enough to let his own weary eyes droop until they shut completely. 

And as far as both of them knew, they weren’t plagued by nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
